darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Eoin Lang
Personality Eoin is one of those individuals who would never hurt a fly. That is, unless it was an oversized, bully of a fly intent on harming someone or something that he cared about, in which case he's more than willing to let fists fly. Quiet and reserved, his intense, dour gaze can be offputting or even intimidating when seen from a distance. However, Eoin seems to transform upon closer inspection, creating an instant environment of warmth and trust that may only be perceivable by the rare person willing to strike up a conversation with him. An avid listener, he's keen on absorbing the stories of those around him, though this same love of adventure meant that in school he was often restless and eager to escape the confines of the classroom's brick walls. Although a wanderer, Eoin is empathetic and extremely loyal to those he is with. He tends to be somewhat of a Mama's boy and generally keeps a quarter handy for a quick call home. Just as he's good with people, Eoin also has a knack for working with animals. These creatures seem to sense just as well as their human counterparts that when not threatened this young doesn't posses a shred of malice in the unfolding fiber of his being. Sheet Attributes: : Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3 = (5) : Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 1, Appearance 2 = (3) : Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 3, Wits 3 = (7) Abilities: : Talents:* Athletics 2, Expression 1, Brawl 1, Empathy 2, Insight 2, Integrity 1, Sensitivity 1, Streetwise 1, Vigilance 2, Dodge 2, :Skills:*'' Animal Ken 3, Crafts 2, Leadership 1, Research 1, Larceny 1, Etiquette 1, Stealth 1 : ''Knowledges: Computer 1, Occult 1, Medicine 1, Languages 1 Advantages: Also place any species-specific traits here (Gnosis, Virtues, Glamour, etc). : Backgrounds: ''Chimerical Item (3), Remembrance (1) :''Willpower: 5* :Glamour: 5* :Banality: ''3 : ''Merits: Loyal Heart (2), Danger Sense (2), Gall (2), Natural Leader (1) CONTEMPLATE: Nature Linked, Poetic Heart, Past Life : Flaws: ''Iron Allergy (3), Changeling's Eyes (1) : *Iron Allergy should manifest after Chrysalis, Changeling's Eyes should become more noticible. :''Arts: Primal 2, Wayfare 1 :Realms: Actor 2, Nature 3 :Threshold: : Freebees: : 6 on Abilities :6 on Willpower :3 on Glamour : Specialties Animal Ken: Feral Animals ''' Eoin has a special affinity for that which is lost, abandoned, and untamed. '''Crafts: Illustration Due to years of daydream-inspired doodling in classes and a small obsession with comic-books, Eoin has begun to show an amazing potential for drawing, especially of the illustrative variety. Languages: Spanish, Slang Eoin has a decent command of spanish, having heard it among his moms, sibilings, and among friends growing up. Merits & Flaws Loyal Heart: ''' Having grown up in a series of homes and family units, Eoin has learned that the best way to survive is to work with the others around you. In these situations, breaking ones' word often bring dire consequences, hurt feelings, and suffering. Thus, trust and loyalty are very important to him, strengthened even further by his Seelie (Comrade) Legacy. Combined with his Unseelie legacy, however, it means that people should be wary when putting themselves between Eoin and the fullfillment of an oath. '''Changeling's Eyes: Although his dark complexion and frequent use of hoodies do well to hide the fact, Eoin's eyes are a deep violet. Backgrounds Neverending Story (add this ... magical journal, possibly with personality) Remembrance ''' Flashes of memory occassionally well up beyond the hazy veil that has settled around Eoin's mind. Memories of otherwordly creatures and places. These are hazy and, in pre-Chrysalis form have been interpreted as flashes of inspiration, generally being incorporated into History '''Recent (add this) Background Having grown up in foster-care, Eoin's childhood has been a constantly-changing patchwork of memories: new homes, new families, new schools, new friends. For the past 4 years, he's lived amidst a gaggle of children and animals, his current Mom's heart too big to deny even a stray kitten admittance to her home. This hasn't been without its ups and downs, however, as try as he might to stay still Eoin has often been attracted to the road, and is no stranger to city streets, hitchhiking, or even the occassional hitchhiking. A leader to his own chagrin, he's always tended to attract the attention of younger siblings, who look to him as somewhat of a role model. Unfortunately this has also tended to create tension, as Eoin's knack for getting along with a wide array of people means that his chosen friends have not always been who his caretakers would choose for him. Category:Character Concepts Category:Changeling Category:Seelie Category:Eshu